Present semiconductor packages and methods for producing such packages can suffer from inconsistencies, for example, due to variability when forming or coupling packaging elements of such packages. For example, when a conductive clip is attached to a leadframe, planar alignment and/or coupling between the conductive and a semiconductor die can be affected due to manufacturing or tool wear variations in the clip tail length and/or the clip bend angle of such clip. Accordingly, it is desirable to have semiconductor packaging structures and methods that address the issues noted previously as well as others while being cost effective and easily incorporable into manufacturing flows.
The following discussion presents various aspects of the present disclosure by providing examples thereof. Such examples are non-limiting, and thus the scope of various aspects of the present disclosure should not necessarily be limited by any particular characteristics of the provided examples. In the following discussion, the phrases “for example,” “e.g.,” and “exemplary” are non-limiting and are generally synonymous with “by way of example and not limitation,” “for example and not limitation,” and the like.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
As used herein, the terms “and/or” and “or” include any and all combinations of one or more of the associated listed items. As used herein, the singular forms are intended to include the plural forms as well, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. Additionally, the term “while” means a certain action occurs at least within some portion of a duration of the initiating action.
It will be further understood that the terms “comprises,” “comprising,” “includes,” and/or “including,” when used in this specification, specify the presence of stated features, numbers, steps, operations, elements, and/or components, but do not preclude the presence or addition of one or more other features, numbers, steps, operations, elements, components, and/or groups thereof.
It will be understood that the terms “first,” “second,” etc. may be used herein to describe various, elements, and that these elements should not be limited by these terms. These terms are only used to distinguish one element from another. Thus, for example, a first member, a first element, a first region, a first layer and/or a first section discussed below could be termed a second member, a second element, a second region, a second layer and/or a second section without departing from the teachings of the present disclosure.
Similarly, various spatial terms, such as “upper,” “lower,” “side,” “top,” “bottom,” “over”, “under,” and the like, may be used in distinguishing one element from another element in a relative manner. It should be understood, however, that elements may be oriented in different manners, for example a device may be turned sideways so that its “top” surface is facing horizontally and its “side” surface is facing vertically, without departing from the teachings of the present disclosure.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically, mechanically or otherwise. Coupling (whether mechanical, electrical, or otherwise) may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant. Further, it should be understood that when an element A is referred to as being “connected to” or “coupled to” an element B, the element A can be directly connected to the element B or indirectly connected to the element B (e.g., an intervening element C (and/or other elements) may be positioned between the element A and the element B). Similarly, unless specified otherwise, as used herein the word “over” or “on” includes orientations, placements, or relations where the specified elements can be in direct or indirect physical contact.
Reference to “one embodiment” or “an embodiment” means that a particular feature, structure or characteristic described in connection with the embodiment is included in at least one embodiment of the present invention. Thus, appearances of the phrases “in one embodiment” or “in an embodiment” in various places throughout this specification are not necessarily all referring to the same embodiment, but in some cases it may.
The use of the word “about,” “approximately,” or “substantially” means a value of an element is expected to be close to a stated value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances preventing values or positions from being exactly stated.
Furthermore, the particular features, structures or characteristics may be combined in any suitable manner, as would be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art, in one or more embodiments.
It is further understood that the embodiments illustrated and described hereinafter suitably may have embodiments and/or may be practiced in the absence of any element that is not specifically disclosed herein.